Matando memorias, Derrotado
by Jearo
Summary: Cada Villano tiene su historia, cada historia tiene algo que decir mas alla de los matices dibujados por el mundo. En este escrito, Jinx y Slade nos cuentas sus pasados, sus presentes y sus futuros...
1. Matando Memorias

**Sin Titulo: Matando Memorias**

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos a todos mis lectores, antes de continuar el Fic "Cambio de Genero" encontré sin terminar este fic, que tenia en mi subconsciente desde hace mucho tiempo, como hace mucho mencione, lo mas intrigante de los Titanes son sus pasados, sus memorias y sus agonías, en el "Capitulo" Anterior se mostró una carta que Robin le había dejado a Batman,.**

**Hagamos un pequeño salto de personajes y dirijamos la atención a Jynx o Jinx. Esta hechicera, ha venido a ser parte importante de los Titanes desde la temporada con Cyborg, para los que no han visto la última temporada de los Titanes les doy un vistazo y aviso que Jinx se hace aliada de los Titanes….pero…¿porque esas dudas?...¿Por qué siempre se responden cuando ya es el fin?...Al cuestionar esto, surgió la idea.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, solo es una muestra de respeto hacia el artista y una pequeña retribución por su gran imaginación.**

_**I open my eyes **_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light **_

_**I can't remember how **_

_**I can't remember why **_

_**I'm lying here tonight **_

**_Hay Mucha Luz, todo me rodea, no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado…solo me quedan imágenes borrosas de Mammoth y Cyborg…y es entonces que regreso a este lugar extraño…no he podido salir y siempre que lo intento regreso a otras partes…tengo miedo…estoy sola……Ese dolor…siento que lloro y sin embargo…No recuerdo mucho…_**

**- Perdonarme…-.**

_**¿Mammoth¿Perdonarte¿De que?...Tu fuiste quien me salvaste ¿lo recuerdas?...**_

**_Fue tiempo atrás, me encontraba sola y vagaba por el camino sin ningún sentido, estaba hambrienta, y golpeada, mis ojos denotaban una tristeza, no sabia que hacer, y fue entonces que me tendiste la mano…_**

**- Hola-. Me dijiste tranquilamente.**

**_Yo tenia miedo ¿Lo recuerdas? Trate de huir pero Gizmo me detuvo…me estrechaste la mano y yo dudé, fue entonces que voltee a ver tu cara y vi quien eras realmente, no creo que pudieran hacerme daño…yo…yo simplemente Corrí de ahí, no quería lastimar mas a las personas…_**

**- Esa tipa es muy extraña-. Fue lo que recuerdo de Gizmo.**

**_Intente decir que no era extraña, sino…Diferente…Yo había nacido en la India, había mucha Lluvia, y una tormenta eléctrica caía en las calles, fue entonces que una sacerdotisa de Shiva oyó un hermoso llanto y acudió al lugar de los hechos, en la basura estaba envuelta entre sabanas una linda niña de piel parecida a la de Shiva…Gris como las cenizas…dicen, que la sacerdotisa calmo a la niña y en ese instante dejo de Llover…_**

**- Es Peligrosa…-. Dijeron ese día**

**- Déjala ahí…-. Mencionaron **

**- Hay que matarla…-. Hizo una sentencia feroz otra de las voces.**

**_Mi…Abuela dijo que fue la única que me defendió…era la matriarca de todas y la tuvieron que obedecer…crecí con ellas…y cada vez la ira y la burla iba en aumento…Recuerdo que siempre se me rompía todo, todo lo hacia mal, nada podía funcionar conmigo…Mi abuela me contó que un día por alguna extraña razón hice explotar una casa…Todas me empezaron a odiar y yo me di cuenta…Fue entonces que trate de huir…trate de correr y escapar de ahí…pero en ese momento unas aguas amargas resbalaron por mi mejilla y solo pude ver fuego, rayos y destrucción…_**

**- Deténgala antes que nos mate a todos…-. Escuchaba unas voces atrás de mí mientras escapaba.**

**_No oí nada mas, solo un fuerte disparo y mucha gente sangrando…yo no quería hacerlo…yo nunca…entre ellas estaba mi abuela…la vi estar desangrándose…la vi escupir sangre…supe que había sido yo y seguía llorando con mas fuerza…y mientras mas lo hacia…mas fuerte era la lluvia y los rayos…toda aquella aldea la estaba matando mi propio ser…mi propio yo…_**

**- No llores…mi niña-. Dijo mi abuela con un poco de sangre en su boca…**

**- …Yo no quise…Lo siento….-. Pronuncie con mucha tristeza en la mirada.**

**- Tu no tuviste la culpa…no eres tu…es ese demonio…Vishnu…Scathe…el tuvo la culpa..El..Te engendro esos poderes…-. Yo nunca pude comprender las palabras de mi abuela hasta después…**

**- ¿Abuela?...¡ABUELA!-. No pude hacer nada mas, ella yacía sin vida en mis pies, mi vestidura blanca estaba roja de toda la sangre y fue entonces que me prometí no llorar…de nuevo.**

__

_**And I can't stand the pain **_

_**And I can't make it go away **_

_**No I can't stand the pain **_

**_Me quede un tiempo mas en esa aldea, con el cadáver de mi abuela…y entonces…trate de huir….no pude llegar muy lejos…de mi aldea pude llegar con dificultades a Nueva Delhi…mis vestiduras estaban rasgadas, mi estomago vacío y mis cabellos, que siempre había relucido rosa se encontraba Gris…quería salir de ahí y lo logre….En la estación un hombre extraño que se hacia llamar Hermano Sangre me extendió un boleto de avión…_**

**- Tómalo…te llevara lejos de aquí…-. Y sin nada más se dio media vuelta y escapo entre las personas..**

**_Me quede mirando el Boleto y comprendí que era lo que tenia que hacer…en un día ya me encontraba en Jump City, y ya me había topado con ustedes 2…_**

_**Después de haber escapado, un tipo me tomo a la fuerza, tenia miedo y no quería llorar…me rompió las vestiduras, se burlo de mi, me toco…sentí que no valía nada…grite pero nadie me escuchaba…aquel tipo estaba apunto de abusar de mi…sentí como sus puños destilaban un fuerte golpe en mi cara para dejarme tirada en el suelo, lo vi acercándose con una mirada morbosa y sucia…fue entonces que no pude mas…Grite con todas mis fuerzas…y cuando desperté…el sujeto estaba con el cuello roto y con una extraña "X" en su nuca.**_

__

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes **_

_**I've got no where to run **_

_**The night goes on **_

_**As I'm fading away **_

_**I'm sick of this life **_

_**I just wanna scream **_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

**_Recuerdo que me aleje lo más posible y de nuevo me encontré contigo y con Gizmo._**

**- No huyas, no queremos hacerte daño…- Dijo Gizmo de la manera más seria posible.**

**- Nosotros amigos…-, Me sonreíste y confié en tu mirada.**

**_Ustedes me miraron todo el camino y me hacían preguntas demasiadas extrañas que no recuerdo, estaba muy cansada y a punto de desmayarme…lo último que vi fue a Mammoth cargándome y llegando a un extraño laboratorio._**

**_Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba desnuda y con frío, pude después ver claramente que estaba en una capsula llena de agua verdosa, y mire fijamente al sujeto delante de mi…era el "Hermano Sangre"._**

**- Ha recuperado la conciencia…sáquenla y llévenla a su cuarto.**

**_En mi cama había una extraña ropa de color amarillo y negro, me la puse y cerré mis ojos al ver la luz de afuera, pero 2 sombras taparon y aclararon esa luz….Tu y Gizmo traían objetos muy extraños._**

**- Pensamos que a ti gustar esta ropa…-. Y fue cuando me mostraste la vestimenta que siempre he usado.**

**- Tienes un problema de Psicosis y dualidad leve, estas cintas producen ondas mini magnéticas a tu cerebro que controlan tus impulsos y tus poderes, úsalos-. Y vi unas bandas negras con varios circuitos en su interior.**

**_Decidí que si esta era una nueva vida, debería de ser otra, fue que decidí recogerme el pelo y usar aquellas bandas en el pelo como recordatorio de mi vida nueva, y de mi promesa de no volver a llorar….cuando me puse aquellas coletas los observe y seguían ahí, no perdí la oportunidad y por primera vez les dirigí la palabra._**

**- Gracias-. Mencione de la forma mas sincera.**

**- Así que puedes hablar…Soy Gizmo-. Y por primera vez vi ternura en ese pequeño genio.**

**- Yo Mammoth…-. Y extendiste tu mano.**

**_Desde entonces fuimos un equipo, los "Hive Three" "La Sociedad" "Amigos"…Ocurrieron muchas cosas y muchos momentos juntos, nunca pregunte ni cuestione el porque robábamos, o asaltábamos sin razón, yo era feliz con ustedes y ustedes me hacían sentir especial, nos protegíamos el uno al otro, compartíamos todo…era hermoso en aquellos momentos…_**

_**Everybody's screaming **_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me **_

_**I'm slipping off the edge **_

_**I'm hanging by a thread **_

_**I wanna start this over again **_

**_-¿ Que estas haciendo Mammoth?...¡No!...¿Por qué me golpeaste?…me duele…intento levantarme pero fuiste muy rudo…volteo con curiosidad y veo a Cyborg…._**

**- Mi cañón ya esta listo…solo hay que dar un tiro certero y….**

**_¿Y Acabaras con mi vida?...porque lo haces Víctor…yo si te quise, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo...Siempre llevo en mi memoria la vez que fuiste disfrazado de "Piedra", te veías muy bien de ese modo…Tan fuerte como Mammoth y tan Inteligente como Gizmo, no existía nadie como tu…, aun me da risa la vez que me pediste acompañarte al baile de "HIVE". Habíamos acabado unas prácticas, te acercaste a mi habitación y parecías exactamente una "Piedra"._**

**- Jynx…Quisiera saber si tu..-. _Y cuando balbuceabas eso te estaba dando la respuesta…_**

**- Si…Si quiero-. ¿Te acuerdas de la sonrisa con la que dije si?**

**- De todos modos…Gracias….¿Qué dijiste? Booyah!-. Hablaste con admiración. Y fue entonces que reímos y nos enamoramos…yo había sospechado desde un principio quien eras…esa expresión te delataba pero nunca lo mencione…no quería arruinar algo que nunca había sentido.**

**_En la memoria se me queda el baile, la cara de celos de Gizmo y la satisfacción de Mammoth, creo que nunca me había visto tan feliz y creo que yo tampoco lo había sido. Esa noche duro horas para mi y ojala nunca hubiera terminado...nos quedamos hasta que pusieron la ultima balada. Los dos en al oscuridad del recinto…fue entonces que te abrace, y te dije que ojala esa noche no se acabara nunca…Creo que sonreíste tristemente y me dijiste._**

**- Yo quisiera que esto nunca se acabara-. Note un poco de nostalgia en tu cara, pero aun así sentí tu calido abrazo y fue que nos miramos fijamente…toda la noche.**

**_Creo que ese tiempo fue el más feliz de mi vida. Hacia lo que quería, tenía amigos, y ahora tenía un novio, no hubiese deseado nada mas en mi vida, pero mi maldición volvió a caer la vez que los Titanes aparecieron y tú te volviste un "Judas" para nosotros._**

_**So I try to hold on**_

_**On to a time when nothing mattered **_

_**And I can't explain what happened **_

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done **_

_**No I can't **_

**_¿Recuerdas lo último que te volví a mencionar?_**

**- Hubieras podido ser de nosotros…-. Y fue cuando en tu mirada una descarada sonrisa escupió mi rostro y me hizo llorar en el corazón.**

**_¿Sabes que paso después?...Llore, tanto, que las estructuras de HIVE se estaban derrumbando, mis bandas habían explotado y mi mirada había cambiado, permanecí 3 días en mi cuarto, sin ir a clases, sin pensar, sin reír…solo llorar y destruir todo a mi alrededor…necesitaron de varios soldados para dispararme un dardo y dormir profundamente, pero en mi interior seguía llorando, y seguía culpando a Vishnu por su maldición que había puesto en mi…Aun así te seguí amando, fue por eso que mantuve el comunicador que me diste cuando nos ibas a traicionar, aunque en estos instantes no lo se si lo hacia solo para recordar el no volver a enamorarme…Se que desde ese momento Gizmo te odio y juro que te mataría cuando te viera…ahora me río al saber que no lo hizo…_**

**_¿Por qué Dudas Cy?...Dispárame…MATAME OTRA VEZ…si eso te impide salvar a Raven…hazlo…no te lo voy a impedir…_**

**- Hacerlo de una vez….**

**_¿Tú también me vas a matar Mammoth?_**

**- ….Adiós….**

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes **_

_**I've got no where to run **_

_**The night goes on **_

_**As I'm fading away **_

_**I'm sick of this life **_

_**I just wanna scream **_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

**_No llores, yo ya lo hice por ti…es extraño sentirse de este modo…siento que estoy durmiendo, pero es como si apenas viviera…puedo ver la sangre en mis manos pero no me duele tanto…al menos no tanto como lo que ha pasado en mi vida…Quisiera gritar, pero prometí que no volvería a hacerlo…siento como una piedra me golpea la cabeza y siento caliente atrás de la nuca…esto es todo…es el cáliz que tenia que beber…era mi destino y lo he cumplido…pero aun así ¿Por qué sigo en pie?..¡Puedo verme!...No estoy muerta…._**

_**Cyborg…Mammoth, Gizmo…Aquí estoy…¿No me ven?...No llores Mammoth…yo sigo aquí!...Por favor!...Cyborg…¿No me ves?...Por favor no me recojan!...sigo viva! **_

**_¿Gizmo¿Eres tú?...¿Quieres que te siga?...No…me quedare un rato mas…solo quiero…matar mis memorias…_**

_**¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?...**_

Dicen que en aquel funeral tan modesto, llovió un poco, y que aquella cueva se balanceo un poco…todo pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta…Mammoth dejo una flor Rosa y Cyborg dejo una foto de ellos. Se fueron lentamente sin saber que estaban siendo observados….por un Ángel de una sola ala….

_**I've made my mistakes **_

_**I've got no where to run **_

_**The night goes on **_

_**As I'm fading away **_

_**I'm sick of this life **_

_**I just wanna scream **_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

**Notas Finales: Espero que este Songfic también haya sido de su agrado, intente hacerlo lo más melancólico posible en el lenguaje de Jinx, aparte de Raven, Jinx ha sido al que tiene un pasado parecido al de Raven…pero como es villana nadie le tomo mucha importancia…hasta que en la temporada 5 cambia de Bando…**

"**Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... compadécete de mi..."**

**- Jearo-.**


	2. Derrotado

**Derrotado: Mente de Tortura.**

**Notas iniciales: Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes lectores, aquellos que desearon saber más sobre Slade o aquellos a quien la serie de los pasados les impresionan.**

**Aunque solo dije que un capitulo bastaría para mostrar el pasado de Robin los Reviews obligaban a escribiera algo mas, así fue como El Fic de Jynx (Jinx) vio la luz por aquí. Y con un error mío de no poner juntos los capítulos de Robin y Jynx aparecieron por azar 2 versiones, la heroica y la villanesca, así que mientras avancen mis fics intentare de poner a la orden del día los pasados de cada Titán dándome el lujo de hacerlos mas literarios para que no sea una monótona Biografía.**

**Slade, el villano mas famoso (querido por muchos odiado por otros) de los Teen Titans siempre ha sido un sujeto con el cual si llegaras a su personalidad lo entenderías bastante bien, incluso apoyarías la muerte a los Titanes.**

**Pero ¿Quién es Slade? Será mejor que el mismo se explique. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece**

**Derrotado –Savia- (Grupo de Heavy METAL)**

**¿Visita¿¿Yo? Si, ya veo, jamás negaría mi hospitalidad a alguien que viene a visitarme.**

**Oh, eres tu¿¿Qué te trae a MI "Humilde" morada¿¿No son mis asuntos? Vaya, pero si lo son¿¿o que mi vida ya no vale ni siquiera eso? Si, si se a lo que has venido, antes de que vinieras me lo explicaron. Quieres saber toda mi vida.**

**Lo que me pides esta lejos de ser fácil. Piensa en esto, imagínatelo como un árbol de gran sombra. Ve en tu mente la gran inmensidad, sus poderosas ramas y todos los animales que habitan en ellas; el follaje, la luz del sol a través de el, la frescura que produce su sombra. ¿Podrías comprimir ese gran árbol dentro de una bellota, como la que alguna vez tu padre empujo entre las piernas de tu madre?**

**Vaya. Creo que te acabo de molestar con lo que dije. Se me olvidada que ahora tu vida y la de tus padres es mas importante de lo que fue la mía y los que fueron mis padres. Creo que los tuyos no se sorprenderían cuando te vieran en lo que te has convertido, cuando sepan que tu…**

**Si, creo que será mejor que continué. ¿Pero que es lo que quieres saber? Si entiendo el Todo, pero no entiendo¿¿Por donde deseas que empiece? No, no me respondas…creo saber como empezar, empezare con algo que siempre me ha llamado la Atención.**

**_Estoy aquí contándome a mi mismo lo que fui_**

**_Recordaré las veces que corriste tras de mi_**

_**Yo vacié decencia en cada verso que escribí**_

_**Y volcare (también) la rabia y el desprecio**_

**¿Quién es Slade?**

**_Varias veces he oído la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Y ahora que lo pienso, jamás la he contestado. ¿Sabes? Hasta este momento me estoy dando cuenta de porque….Ni siquiera se quien soy…_**

**_Puedo recordar mi nombre, decirte como me llamaba. Bajo esta mascara vivía un hombre, se llamaba Slade, Slade Wilson._**

**_Nací en un pequeño poblado, las armas siempre fueron mi afición y por tal motivo logre que me pusieran en el ejército cuando tenía 17 años. Si, es verdad, tuve que mentir ¿Y que? Acaso nadie miente cuando uno desea algo?_ Como sea, siempre fui perfeccionista y fui condecorado con honores y con la cruz de plata. Fue entonces que conocí a una de mis instructoras: Adelina Kane. **

**La vi por primera vez y mí estomago se volcó, había sentido algo que nunca jamás volvería a sentir, creo que ahora mucha gente le llama: Enamoramiento. ¿Quieres saber como se siente? Es algo hueco y vacío, yo se que tu también lo viviste, los dos lo vivimos y odiamos sentirnos tan débiles ante un enemigo. Pero nos rendimos ante ellas ¿no? Una de las pocas enemigas que nos han vencido ¿cierto?**

**Pero creo que me Salí del tema. No importa, se que de todos modos tu sigues entendiéndome.**

**_Me mandaron con ella a la guerrilla, nuestros instintos se volvieron locos y por fin después de 9 meses su vientre dio el fruto más hermoso que jamás haya conocido._**

**_Un hermoso bebe de cabellos dorados, radiante como el sol y con una madre hermosa y valiente y un padre demasiado ocupado en su trabajo. Adelina tuvo que salir del servicio. Nuestro hijo Grant Wilson Kane debía ser la prioridad numero uno de nosotros 2. Pero eran tiempos difíciles y el dinero escaseaba, tuve que ofrecerme a un experimento, el experimento que me hizo como soy. El Experimento con el cual ahora tú me conoces._**

**_Si, me hizo fuerte, poderoso, tuve reflejos, me convertí en un semi-dios. Pero con este poder vino una maldición…._**

_**Quiero saltar para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar**_

_**Quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así…**_

_**No dejare de enloquecer aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad**_

_**Me abandone, no volveré a respirar**_

_**Por ti…**_

**_Cuando me di cuenta, estaba de nuevo en casa, el suero que me habían dado todavía no daba efecto y para aquel entonces, Adelina, mí amada Adelina…Ya había dado luz a otro hermoso bebe: Joseph. _**

**_El apenas había nacido cuando ya Mi hijo mayor, Grant tenia 7 años, yo lo quería, lo amaba, y el me veía no como su padre. Si no, como un amigo._**

**Vaya, veo que hiciste una mueca de sorpresa, oh si, yo también tuve amigos al igual que tu. Tal vez no fueron tantos, en realidad, solo fue uno. Pero algo es seguro. Ese uno, ha sido el mejor amigo que haya tenido, Tanto que siempre estaba ahí sin importar la situación. Tanto, que como cuando tu estas en peligro, ellos se meten a la boca del lobo por ti y viceversa.**

**Oh no, el no era ninguno de los que tu conoces como lo mencionaste, si lo fuera, yo hubiera ayudado a cualquiera de esos hipócritas como ayude a Wintergreen. Lo habían secuestrado, y el ejército me había dicho que no hiciera nada. ¿Y yo que hice me preguntas? Pues lo que tu hubieras hecho, fui a rescatar a mi AMIGO. Claro hubo problemas pero yo ya no era un simple mortal, yo ya era más rápido que ellos, más veloz, mas listo. Fue algo demasiado fácil. Y sin embargo. No sirvió de nada. El ejercito tuvo que sacarme de servicio por haber contradicho a sus ordenes, por querer hacer lo correcto, por querer hacer las cosas por amor…Si, cuando era joven también era rebelde con la autoridad…como tu.**

**Finalmente tuve que aceptar mi destino, pero jamás le comente a Adelina lo que había pasado ¿Acaso tu alguna vez le comentaste sobre tu furia¿Sobre que perdiste la batalla? No te cuestiono, solo menciono lo que es inevitable en los humanos. **

**Decidí ganar dinero de la única forma en que podía hacerlo…Matando. **

**Me convertí en un mercenario y cambie mi propio nombre. Ahora era "Deathstroke, El Derramador de Muerte"**

_**Me confundí de bando en la batalla de vivir**_

_**Malgaste la munición en guerras sin su fin**_

_**Ejecute a pobres inocentes sin razón**_

_**Y condene a cadena perpetua al corazón**_

**Creo que si, esta es la parte mas interesante de lo que te estoy contando¿¿Querías saberlo todo no? Bien, pues te diré TODO. **

**Ser un mercenario era bien remunerado y simplemente tenia que esconderme tras una mascara. Pero como todo tiene que pagarse en esta vida, tuve a bien hacer uno de mis mejores trabajos con un Coronel. Fue sencillo, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que su cadáver estaba putrefacto. El presidente de la ciudad, un ser despreciable, corrupto y que junto con aquel coronel tenían un plan para hacer su propio gobierno Fascista, contrato a un Terrorista para que me cazara. No recuerdo como se llamaba, pero si recuerdo su apodo, era tan cruel que oírlo te daba la descripción perfecta de ese hombre "El Chacal".**

**No, el no era como yo¿¿Qué también soy un Loco? Jajaja, no, la locura es diferente. El era un maniático. **

**Sus ordenes eran claras, que me atrapara y que le revelara que organización me había pagado para matar al coronel, debo admitir que el era muy inteligente. Pudo rastrearme hasta llegar al punto de conocer quienes eran mi familia y secuestrar a mi pequeño Joseph, que por aquellos años, tendría unos 5 años de haber vivido. ¿Por qué te interesa saber que hice?...Creo que tienes razón, muy bien. **

**Tuve que revelarle mi más preciada posesión a Adelina, tuve que decirle que "Derramador de muerte" era su amado esposo: Slade Wilson. **

**Veo que no dices nada¿¿Qué Por qué lo digo? Bueno, es de suponer que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho ¿o me equivoco? No, claro que no me estoy burlando de ti. Jamás dije que fueras débil, solo que no creo que tengas el valor para quitarte todas las mascaras que te rodean y mostrarle a tus seres mas queridos como eres ¿Qué sí lo harías? Por favor, hasta yo tuve que batallar para decirle a mi amada quien era en realidad. Pero creo que de nuevo nos hemos desviado ¿verdad? Yo recuerdo aquella noche, siempre se me ha quedado en la cabeza.**

**Cuando llegue a casa ella me había dado la noticia que ya esperaba, "El Chacal" había secuestrado a nuestro pequeño Joseph y no sabia la razón aparente de aquel hecho, yo tuve que desenmascararme…decirle la verdad. Batalle algo para decirle toda aquella verdad, si, lloro, pero estábamos en momentos graves y no había otra cosa que hacer que rescatar a nuestro hijo. **

**No, no fui yo solo como tú lo mencionas, fuimos Adelina y Yo. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero el amor aunque hueco, es una cosa de 2 personas….Si, si, me estoy desviando del tema y hablo de cosas que a tu parecer conoces mas que yo. ¿Sabes? Cuando tengas a alguien que en verdad ames me comprenderás…No, no niego que sepas amar, solo digo que en verdad amas a varias personas sin saber que sientes por ellas. Existen varios tipos de amor: Pasión, amistad, verdadero, lastimero y un largo etcétera que tu mismo experimentaras….Ah, pero tu sientes en estos momentos alguno ¿no? Si, la juventud es así. Créeme, aprenderás a aceptar los 2 como pasajes de tu vida.**

**Continuo. **

**Descubrimos donde se encontraba "El Chacal" y fue ahí, donde todo se volvió interesante.**

**_- Devuélvenos a nuestro hijo maldito, el no tiene nada que ver_-. Oh, mi amada Adelina, aun siendo mujer se enfrentó de buenas a primeras con aquel maniático.**

**_- Con gusto lo haré- _Hablo el Chacal escondiendo su naturaleza, como yo. De cualquier ser indeseable.- _Solo pido que me digan la información que necesito…Dime Derramador de Sangre…¿Quién te envió?_**

**Tuve que contenerme, no solote ninguna palabra a eso. Era ética profesional y jamás fallo lo que prometo. Nunca decir quien me ha enviado.**

**_- Missit me dominus_-. Le dije al Chacal para demostrar la lealtad hacia mi trabajo.**

**- _¿El señor me ha enviado? Esto no es un juego Derramador, y este cachorro es el que sufrirá las consecuencias._**

**El Chacal tomo entre su mano a Joseph y con la otra apuntaba su cuchillo a su corazón.**

**- _Por favor, dile quien fue. ¿Piensas arriesgar la vida de TU propio hijo por un trabajo sin futuro?_**

**Sin embargo no respondí. Ética profesional, lealtad, honestidad. Tal vez tu creas que cualquiera que sea un "criminal maniático" como me lo has hecho notar, no tenga nada de humano en el. Pero debes de darte cuenta, no es lo mismo. En verdad, si algún día lo experimentas, en verdad veras que no todo es blanco o negro. Que cuando veas tras el cristal el color será gris, y que todo dependerá del matiz.**

**_- Ten al pequeño, yo me encargare de liquidarlos- _El Chacal aventó a uno de sus hombres a mi querido Joseph.**

**Eso era lo que esperaba, me atacaría, pero el no sabia que yo no era humano, no fue sencillo debo admitirlo, pero aun así, pude derrotarlo. Sin embargo, mi hijo seguía en las manos de aquel hombre. Tome mi cuchillo y se lo avente, justo para darle en su hombro, el hombre furioso, tomo el cuchillo enterrado, estrangulo un poco a mi hijo, le saco la lengua y finalmente….Si, mi hijo es mudo. **

_**Quiero saltar para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar**_

_**Quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así…**_

_**No dejare de enloquecer aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad**_

**_Me abandone, no volveré a respirar…..Por ti._**

**Aun así sigues pensando que tuve que haber dicho la ubicación y que mi hijo valía más que nada….ya veo, Si, tienes razón, pero hice lo que pude. Jamás me dejaría vencer por un enemigo, como tu. Jamás dejaría sentirme débil, como Tu. Jamás dejaría que alguien viera mis tú. **

**¿Por qué me golpeas¿¿Qué jamás te compare conmigo? Pero no he dicho nada más que la verdad, y ese golpe demuestra que estoy en lo correcto.**

**No importa, tal vez si me lo merecía. Pero en ese momento de mi vida estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener a flote a mi familia que lamentarme por un hijo y no, eso no quiere decir que jamás pasó. Estuve triste, lo admito, pero ¿llorar? Jamás, no lo haría¿¿Por qué? Pues creo que por lo mismo que tu. Llorar demuestra debilidad y mi fuerza era lo único que me mantenía con vida después de aquel accidente. **

**¿Mi esposa? Oh, ella me odio, y creo que me sigue odiando, porque llevo grabado en mi cara su odio. Creo que jamás me has visto sin mascara no es verdad, bien, pues te mostrare….¿Sorprendido? Vaya, creo que jamás debí enseñarte el cuenco vacío de mi ojo. Si, esa fue la marca final que Adelina dejo en mi…un vacío que nadie mas podría tapar.**

**-_ Slade_ – Esa pronunciación de mi nombre dictaba en aquel entonces la sentencia de mi cicatriz.- _Solo quiero saber…¿Por qué, porque no me dijiste nada?_**

**_- No tenia opción Addie, no quería que te sintieras mal….-_Mentí sobre eso pero era la única respuesta factible que se me ocurría en aquel momento.**

**_- ¿Qué me sintiera mal¿¿De que Slade? Si me lo hubieras contado podríamos haberlo arreglado, podríamos haberlo superado juntos…._**

**_- Pero hemos logrado superar esta situación..Ya todo esta bien…_**

**Y esta fue la parte que se volvió negra, la parte que al igual que yo deseabas escuchar. **

**_- ¿Todo esta bien¿¿Y crees que esta bien arriesgar la vida de todos nosotros¿¿CREES QUE ESTA BIEN ARRIESGAR LA VIDA DE NUESTRO HIJO¿CREES QUE ESO ESTA BIEN VERDAD MALDITO? ERES UN PSICOPATA, TU YA NO ERES SLADE, MI ESPOSO, TU ERES "DERRAMADOR DE MUERTE"- _Aunque sus palabras eran hirientes cualquier cosa quien saliera de su boca eran hermosas, creo que esa fue la ultima vez que logre oírla pronunciar mi nombre, aunque lo dijo con odio puedo recordarlo nítidamente. Esa era la clase de mujer que amaba, la valiente, la que jamás se rendía ante una situación, la que peleaba aun, contra su mismo esposo.**

**En ese momento la amaba, y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla, créeme, ya te lo he dicho, cuando en verdad ames a alguien ni siquiera desearas tocarla con el pétalo de una rosa. Por eso, hice lo que hice…trate de dejarla sola mientras yo seguía manteniendo a la familia.**

**_- Tengo otro contrato Addie, hablaremos cuando regrese…._- Si, esas fueron las palabras exactas, "cuando regrese"¿¿de donde? Eso fue lo que nunca pude responderle, mientras salía de la casa Addie decidió que yo no traería mas problemas a nuestros hijos y nosotros mismos…Oh si, ella todavía tenia habilidad hades del ejercito y no tuvo ninguna contrariedad en apuntar y disparar rápidamente con su pistola. Aunque, por desgracia para ella y algo de suerte de mi parte. Pude esquivar aquella bala que iba directo al corazón, lo que no pude esquivar correctamente fue que esa bala paso por mi glóbulo ocular, aquella bala que provoco este cuenco vacío que tu no conocías y ahora te complace contemplar…**

**Bueno ¿Y a ti que te hubiera gustado que hiciera¿¿Rendirme¿¿Tener una vida normal? No, nunca¡jamás!. Ya te lo dije, tú harías lo mismo y lo sabes. No, no te estoy incitando a que me golpees de nuevo, nunca lo he mencionado, solo digo que es lo que hubieras hecho, jamás te rindes, si resbalas te levantas, si te golpean contraatacas. Así hice yo, Adelina y yo tuvimos que divorciarnos, y ella se quedo con mis pequeños hijos. ¿Qué paso con ellos? Paciencia, ya te lo he dicho….Paciencia. **

**Yo seguí siendo un mercenario, trabajando por mi cuenta, tratando de seguir adelante al igual que Addie y mis hijos. Fue entonces que la maldita colmena H.I.V.E. se interpuso en mi camino. ¿Qué yo soy dueño de ella? Ja, no, eso solo fue una estrategia de esos malditos traidores. Esa Hermandad Internacional de Venganza y Exterminio ha existido por años, eliminando a todo aquel que no sea propenso para sus planes. Ellos me habían ofrecido un trabajo tentador y una buena paga…No, no acepte. Mi ética decía que por lo menos debía conocer un motivo para eliminar a la gente, el instinto de matar jamás ha estado conmigo como "El Chacal". Ellos querían que eliminara a la familia completa de un Científico de una corporación llamada S.T.A.R. El nombre del científico era Silas Stone, el de su esposa Elinore y el de su hijo Víctor. **

**Tranquilo, si me dejaras continuar podrias oír el resto de la historia. **

**Los investigue antes de aceptar el trabajo, los estuve espiando y no encontré nada malvado entre esa familia y la Colmena. Incluso su hijo era un gran deportista¿¿creo que lo sigue siendo verdad¿¿El sigue siendo fuerte no? Jajaja, otra vez me golpeaste ¿Qué no sea sarcástico¿¿Pero que he hecho de malo? Sigo diciendo la verdad, y no he mentido para nada….De todos modos, no, yo no los mate. Yo no acepte ese trabajo tan sucio y deje que ellos mismos se encargaran de asesinar a la familia.**

**¿Por qué no los detuve¿¿Qué querías que hiciera¿¿Salvar a esa familia¿¿Qué hiciera lo correcto? Eres demasiado Joven e Ingenuo. **

**¿Sabes cuantos niños mueren de hambre cada día¿¿Acaso sabes cuanta gente muere de SIDA y de Cáncer¿¿Has estado con ellos acompañando su agonía? No pequeño, tienes mucho que aprender. El ser un héroe no se trata de salvar a la gente de multiorganizaciones criminales, el ser un héroe no se trata de atrapar a un "maniático" como decides llamarme para que la ciudad este en paz. Ser un héroe es levantarse y seguir adelante con tu vida, ser un héroe significa preocuparte por las demás personas sin importar su religión o raza, ser un héroe quiere decir mas que usar una tonta capa y un estupido antifaz. **

**La mayoría de tus amigos lo han entendido, pero creo que tú jamás lo contemplaras por tu ira. **

**Víctor sabe lo que es ser diferente y sufrir la agonía de ser rechazado. Rachel conoce que se siente no poder demostrar sus emociones y sabe que al igual que los enfermos de SIDA jamás podrá tocar a alguien sin que lo lastime. Kory ha sido una esclava y por eso adora la libertad, y se siente mal por aquellos que viven en la opresión, y en las dictaduras. Garfield sabe que una enfermedad es lo peor que a uno le puede pasar, que cada día te consuma y que cada vez te convierta en alguien diferente.¿Pero tu? Por lo que pude investigar de tu vida no eres más que un niño caprichoso que quería rebelarse y ser libre de aquel que lo trato como su hijo y lo dejo vivir por muchos años. **

**Vaya, veo que ahora no me has golpeado. ¿Quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto verdad? No importa, se que jamás responderás esa pregunta hasta que aprendas de algo que en verdad te deje una marca en la piel. **

**No, no me retractare de mis palabras, y espero que en verdad se guarden contigo. Aun así, será mejor que continúe con mi vida ¿cierto?**

**Pasaron algunos años, y la Colmena me ofreció un contrato demasiado tentador y más jugoso que el anterior, lo que ellos buscaban era eliminar a un pequeño grupo de superhéroes formado por jóvenes inexpertos. Si, ellos me ofrecieron asesinarlos a todos ustedes Y….No, no, siéntate por favor, ese no es ningún motivo. Ten paciencia. **

**Me ofrecieron asesinarlos y llevarles sus cadáveres para un tal Hermano Sangre. Negué ese contrato también. Era uno de los mejores mercenarios de todo el mundo, pero era difícil que yo aceptara algún contrato. La gente desea matar por varios motivos incoherentes a su cerebro, Odio, ambición, poder, Amor, Venganza. Todos esos motivos son estupidos y solo caben en una mente tan inferior como al de la mayoría de la gente. Yo solo trabajaba cuando el motivo en verdad era interesante y tenia fundamentos: El asesinato de algún Dictador, Matar a un terrorista que antes hubiese destruido a miles de personas inocentes, Un secuestrador que no tenia motivo mas que el de complacer su primitivo instinto. Eso era lo que me alentaba a trabajar en ese negocio. Sin embargo aquella colmena estaba tan obsesionada con mis habilidades que deseaban que los matara limpia y sin razón aparente.**

**Solo que había alguien que no pensaba como yo, alguien que era igual de fuerte, y valiente como yo, alguien que quería ser como yo: Grant, mi hijo mayor. El acepto el contrato y le dieron el mismo suero que a mi me habían dado hace años. Ahora Grant también era un dios y estaba dispuesto a usar eso en contra de ustedes. ¿No sabes quien era verdad¿¿Y si te digo su nombre profesional¿¿Lo recordarías¿¿Tendrías el valor de repetir su nombre enfrente de mí? Bien, pues te diré. Se llamaba "Ravager, el Arrasador" ¿Por qué NO ME COMENTAS NADA? NO CALLES TU SILENCIO, GOLPEAME AHORA, VAMOS, TE ESTOY RETANDO¡¡¡HAZLO!...SI, si, se porque no lo haces y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos¿¿Por qué apagaste la grabadora? Ya veo, no quieres que nadie se entere. Si, creo que haría lo mismo si me viera envuelto en una situación como en la que te encuentras, aun así ¿Querías saber todo no? Pues entonces presta atención. Grant, decidió cazarlos a ustedes, a todos ustedes. El era joven e inexperto, e incluso mientras estaba en su cacería logro hablar conmigo, no como lo hacíamos antes de padre a hijo. El jamás supo que su padre era Derramador de muerte y su madre jamás se lo comentó. Pero solo supo de mí como si fuera manera profesional….**

**Estaba haciendo un trabajo normal cuando lo encontré cara a mascara, supe por un momento que el era mi hijo pero jamás le comente nada, el fue el que se sorprendió y me agrado saber que aunque fuera "Derramador de Sangre" yo seguía siendo su héroe.**

**_- Eres…eres tu, Derramador de Muerte, Mi padre me contó sobre ti….Y para quien trabajo me dio poderes iguales o superiores a los tuyos…-. _Cuando oí eso supe lo que le esperaba si no podía tener fuerza de voluntad para usar sus nuevas habilidades.**

**_- No te asustes chico, no te haré daño, al menos, no en este momento. ¿Tu padre te contó sobre mí? Vaya, me siento halagado. Sin embargo…._**

_**- No, no importa, yo, necesito irme.**_

**_- No, espera chico. ¿Conoces la ética de los mercenarios?_**

**_- Claro- _y en ese momento el se retiraba- _Jamás fallar._**

**Y en esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida, y después, el intento fallido de matarlos a ustedes. No negare que aunque estaba alejado del lugar pude ver lo que había planeado, era tonto e inmaduro, pero ¿que esperabas de un muchacho? Si, si se lo que había querido hacer. Se supone que ustedes irían a buscarlo a una antigua fábrica, los dejaría encerrados y entonces haría estallar una cámara de gas. ¿Cómo lo se? La vida me enseño a analizar las cosas, lo único que hice fue juntar todo lo que había visto y sintetizarlos a una idea común. Solo que mi hijo no había aprendido demasiado de su vida, como siempre ustedes tuvieron que provocar alguna cosa y Grant nunca contó en que su amiguita Rachel podía llevarlos a salvo fuera de la fabrica aunque esta….USTEDES LO ASESINARON¿¿SABES CUANTOS AÑOS TENIA?...No, por favor, no me digas que ustedes intentaron salvarlo y que al ver que fallaba decidió morir, por favor, no me lo cuentes, se que estas mintiendo. Tenía 18 años cuando murió y no había aprendido demasiado. Grant murió y con el su contrato estaba siendo roto en varios pedazos y mi hijo. **

_**Aun a veces siento miedo**_

_**Al mirarme en el espejo**_

_**Esperando la cordura que no tuve ni retengo**_

_**Ahora el tiempo se hace eterno, se ha apagado por momentos**_

_**Y la duda no me ayuda, no lo aguantare…**_

**_- Como fue el padre fue el hijo- _Eso fue lo que me dijo Wintergreen el día que estábamos en la tumba de mi hijo.**

**Y tenia razón, esta vez si estaba muy mal pero jamás llore, no. No lo haría. Tuve que hacer algo, complacer y vengar la muerte de mi hijo. No, vengar la muerte de mi hijo seria convertirme en lo que mas odio y desprecio. Tenia que hacer algo, mi hijo. Sus ultimas palabras, "Jamás Fallar", No, nadie que fuera de mi familia fallaría nunca. **

**Tuve que ir con la Colmena y acepte su contrato, yo lo completaría con tal de que el honor de mi hijo quedara intacto y fue entonces que empecé a perseguirlos a Ustedes.**

**Si, si esa es toda la verdad, no era ninguna Vendetta como te has de imaginar, eso solo fue para que mi hijo no deshonrara su nombre, su trabajo y su muerte.**

**Aun así, mi vida deja de acabar en ese punto y tu lo sabes muy bien, se que tienes muchas dudas. Pero si deseas saber toda mi vida tendrías que esperar un poco.**

**Los estuve observando, a cada uno de ustedes, pude saber sus vidas, conocer sencillamente sus secretos sin que se dieran cuenta. Fue entonces que vi que no podía derrotarlos yo solo a todos ustedes. **

"**Para conquistar una civilización es necesario destruirla de adentro hacia fuera". Esa es una de las frases que siempre me sirvieron en mi trabajo y me propuse utilizarla, la única forma de poder asesinarlos era que uno de sus pilares se derrumbara y que mejor que ese pilar fuera su líder. Si, me refiero a ti. Me propuse a saber de tu vida y a estarte observando, paso a paso, minuto a minuto. No lo llames obsesión, solo hacia mi trabajo y me sorprendió más al saber que tú y yo éramos….Semejantes. **

**Fue por eso que quise que fueras mi aprendiz, quise que te convirtieras en mi sucesor pero resististe. No, no fueron tus amigos los que te hicieron volver en si. Tampoco fue el amor que sentías. No, lo que te salvo fue tu ira. Al ver que te quería moldear a mi manera evocaste inconscientemente al que una vez intento hacerlo, pensaste en tu "Padre sustituto" y fue que decidiste dejar de ser mi aprendiz. Tomaste mis sondas y si no fuera por el hecho de que hubiera sido una victoria fácil y que odio perder a alguien de calidad te hubiera matado. Créeme, todo este tiempo tu te has estado mintiendo.**

**Fue una de mis derrotas y descubrí que ustedes eran diferentes, eran algo que debía mantenerlos demasiado unidos, así que pensé en otra forma de destruirlos internamente. Y así fue como apareció Tara Markov. ¿Y fue entonces que arruine su vida? No ahí si estas demasiado equivocado. Tara ya era así desde antes que yo la conociera.**

**Cuando la encontré fue igual que ustedes, estaba en un callejón, hablando con alguien más, sin saber que hablaba con ella misma. Pude contactarla por varios terremotos que ocurrían en ese lugar y tuve que hablarle, calmarla, pero jamás imagine lo que pasaría después con ella.**

**_- Déjame en paz, por favor, no he hecho nada…_-. Tara estaba tan nerviosa de verme con mi mascara que me la quite.**

**_- Cálmate, no te haré nada¿¿Qué haces aquí?_**

_**- Me escondo**_

_**- ¿De Quien?**_

_**- De la gente…**_

_**- No entiendo…**_

**_- Ella dice que son malos, que soy una débil y que podrían abusar de mí._**

_**- ¿Quién es…Ella?**_

**_- Ella, siempre me encuentra y sabe como molestar, ella provoco esas muertes, en serio…_**

**¿Qué pasa¿¿Jamás te enteraste verdad? Tara Markov había huido de su ciudad natal y llego a dar en los más oscuros callejones de Jump City. Al investigar sobre su vida vi que un extraño terremoto había derrumbado la casa de los Markov y que una montaña de lodo había inundado la mayoría de la población. Así, sabia 2 cosas, Primera, que Tara y "Ella" como prefería llamar a "Terra". Eran la misma persona pero con diferentes personalidades. Y segundo. Por fin había encontrado el arma perfecta para derrumbarlos. **

**Tara y Terra eran muy diferentes a pesar de que habitaban el mismo cuerpo, no me estoy mofando de la enfermedad que tu y tus amigos jamás descubrieron, pero créeme, si la hubieras encontrado en el estado tan deplorable en el que la había visto yo. La habrías tratado con más cariño y respeto. Tara era seria, reservada y miedosa, Terra era valiente, audaz y con una ira tan ciega como ninguna. Fue entonces que le propuse el trato de que se uniera a mí y me encargaría de controlar sus poderes y de tener un hogar. Ellas aceptaron. Tara estaba tan locamente necesitada de alejar a Terra que ella creyó que el traje la ayudaría librarse de ella misma y Terra, ella solo quería poder y audacia.**

**Fue cuando la encontraron por primera vez y por primera vez huyo. Ella no quería ser un estorbo para ustedes, y mucho menos quería sentirse tan débil ante un estupido animal. Tan súbitamente te has levantado de nuevo, vaya, y ahora no me golpeaste. Si, no se porque lo hiciste, pero igualmente el mismo se ha autodenominado tonto. **

**Tara y Terra lo querían, no importara su estado de animo o su personalidad, este siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa y con la inocencia de cualquier niño. Terra lo amaba, y quería estar con el para siempre, no separarse, sellar ese pacto con un beso. Sin embargo Tara solo lo quería, como amigo, como confidente porque ella amaba a alguien más…Ella, me amaba a mí.**

**No puedo decir que este golpe no me lo merecía, no me retracto de las palabras aunque quisiera hacerlo. Tara había visto en mí a su propio Jesús personal, alguien que siempre estaba ahí, alguien a quien si le importaba. Alguien que le perdonaba cualquier cosa. **

**Yo no niego que la quería, pero lo nuestro era simplemente…imposible, ella era para mí el aprendiz que no tuve contigo y para ella yo era el amante perfecto. Aun así, Terra pudo superar a Tara y el desenlace final ustedes lo vivieron. Garfield había convencido a Terra que podía cambiar y ser mejor y ella se lo creyó. Obtuvo el control sobre Tara y finalmente…Yo morí. **

_**Quiero saltar para olvidar y estrellarme en el fondo del mar**_

_**Quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así…**_

_**No dejare de enloquecer aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad**_

_**Me abandone, no volveré a respirar**_

**¿Preguntas que me faltan? No, creo que ese es todo el resumen de mi vida¿¿Raven? Oh, te refieres a Rachel, te refieres a lo que paso entre ella y yo. Pudiera contártelo pero hicimos un pacto. Si, no podré contártelo, pero si deseas saberlo, pregúntaselo a tu Cuervo, o pregúntale a tu Estrella, ellas 2 se conocen "Muy bien". **

**¿Qué que más puedo decirte? Nada interesante que importe, pero finalmente yo pienso que añore cosas que jamás pude tener. **

**A veces creo que jamás volveré a ser el humano que antes era, y que jamás llegare a ser un buen padre. Pero nunca lo sabré ciertamente. Tengo el deseo de que algún día pueda volver a ser quien era para poder ver a la cara a mis hijos…tal vez a Grant lo vea en la otra vida pero Joseph y Rose. Ellos 2 han seguido el camino por el cual había caminado antes de que los planes se echaran a perder. Rose es una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos que se hace llamar igual que su hermano mayor, ella es Ravager IV. Y Joseph, el maduró en todas las bellas artes y aunque es mudo pudo perfeccionar la telepatía. Por lo que sé, cambio su nombre como el guerrero de la Biblia y ahora se hace llamar "Jericho".**

**En cuanto a mi, escapare de esta prisión tarde o temprano y tu lo sabes, no te preocupes en buscarme, ustedes estarán muy ocupados y yo estaré reflexionando sobre mi vida. Sobre lo que fui y sobre los inocentes que tuvieron que pagar por mis errores. Tal vez tu me entiendas y puedas comprender que llegaras a ser igual que yo algún día, al menos, si tus actitudes no cambian. Tenlo en mente Robin. Así que aquí es donde terminan los caminos de mis días……**

_Slade tomo su mascara con cuidado y se la volvió a poner. Robin apago la grabadora y miro por un tiempo a Slade. Intento recordar las palabras que tenia en su mente y se retiro de aquella prisión acolchonada. La institución mental de Jump City estaba tan bien protegida contra estos criminales que temían que uno de ellos se fuera a suicidar. Pero ¿Y si era un error tener a Slade en aquella institución¿¿Quien esta loco y quien esta cuerdo? Robin trato de pensar por ello en su momento peor no podía hacerlo. El comunicador sonó y hasta que salio de prisión pudo comprender el porque Slade había dicho que estarían muy ocupados._

_- Robin, tienes que venir rápido-. Parece que tenemos compañía de 5 extraños personajes: Un Gorila, un Cerebro, una mujer y otros 2 desconocidos por el momento._

_Al parecer Slade había dicho toda la verdad y lo único que podía comprobar la locura de aquella vida tan rápida de Slade era la pequeña grabadora que robin deseaba para su delirio personal._

**_Notas Finales: Bueno lectores, gracias por acompañarme de nuevo a este capitulo de la saga de los Pasados y espero que así se hayan resuelto algunas dudas sobre Slade Wilson y sobre el misterio que rodeaba al personaje. Como ven, si lograron entender su complicada personalidad verían que Slade no es malo. Todo depende como dijo el. Del matiz. No creo que tenga mas que agregar a los comentarios finales mas que agradecer sus reviews y esperándolos en la próxima saga que tratara….dejáremos eso a la suerte¿¿La Gata prisionera¿¿O El Cuervo del demonio? Ustedes pueden decidir._**

_**Sin mas que agregar se despide**_

"_**En nombre de la libertad, la fe en uno mismo y la paz, quemad las banderas, NO a la religión, y que tu dios sea canción compuesta por el corazón y que tu país sea donde te lleven los pies."**_

_**JEARO**_

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

_**Ulick: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno, si yo creo que a veces Jinx (jynx) ha sido de un modo opacada por otros personajes sin que la gente sepa el gran potencial que esta tiene ¿One-shot? Tal vez de Jynx pero hay demasiados villanos y demasiados psicópatas como para ser solo una historia **_

_**Morearwen: Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir que no sean palabras de agradecimiento? Una de mis lectoras que me han seguido desde "La Caída". Muchas gracias pro tu lealtad y todo en lo cual le das oportunidad a este pequeño escritor de dejarse meter en tu mente para que los personajes carentes de emociones se vuelven mas humanos. Espero verte en fics siguientes.**_

**_The Black Crow: Bien, otra de mis lectoras favoritas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo Blackie, me alegro que te haya gustado y dejado el sentimiento que siempre trato de plasmar en mis historias. ¿Tragico y hermoso? Si, es la dualidad de la vida y bueno yo tambien espeor leerte mas. Y respondiendo a tus labios seria algo asi como: XOXOXOXOXXXXOOXOXOXx Beso, abrazo, beso, abrazo, beso, abrazo, beso, beso beso, beso, abrazo, abrazo, beso, abrazo, beso, Besito (Nacho libre)_**

**_Santo Pegaso: Gracias pro tus comentarios oh gran santo, claro que no será el último y pásame la formula. Como le haces para poner tantos fics tan rápido a veces a mi me falta tiempo! _**

_**Missthik-Fan: Bueno Missthik, gracias tambien pro comprender a los villanos que pierden protagonismo y bueno tambien gracias pro haber leido "La Caida" jeje.**_

_**Bueno, si continuare con mis otros fics, cuando acabe estos, sie sque no em distraigo en otra loca idea que me venga a la cabeza. Por cierto, el Fic de Mi muñeca ya tiene otro capitulo: "Promesas, decepciones" **_

_**Ahora si mis lectores, nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo del Maestro de los deseos**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios!**_


End file.
